


Life be but a gentle flower.

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Forbidden Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Ori knew many things. He knew that at the end of each day rose the moon, then the new sun which would announce his day when he woke once more in the morning...<br/>Ori also knew their was a great injustice in the world.'</p><p>Ori is an Omega in a repressive society. However, he is not the one being repressed or discriminated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((New year, new fic! Here is a first chapter preview of my newest fic. I have been working on this for a while (along with some chapters for my other fics, which will be updated in the new year!) and I hope you enjoy them!))

Ori knew many things. He knew that at the end of each day rose the moon, then the new sun which would announce his day when he woke once more in the morning. He knew that his brothers cared for him very much, Dori with his constant fussing over him (though it was annoying) still filled him with pride, knowing his brother cared so much that he worried about him more than he did himself. Which even though incredibly thoughtful was not wise for the elder mans own problems and struggles he faced regularly, with that of his business and the upkeep of his home. Even Nori, who was the black sheep of the family and the loyal grounds-keeper to Dori's lands, would show his protective streak every now and then, even if it was not at all needed. He knew what was expected of him in society, being a well mannered gentlemen of a great family, he was expected to do his part just as his brothers did.

 

Ori also knew their was a great injustice in the world, beginning with himself. As a born and raised Omega, he was expected to do incredibly well by society. As such he was raised to be a proper Omega of upstanding tradition, meaning they were expected to sit and knit and ponder how to dress finely to find husbands, as they were expected to birth and continue their lines... Blergh! It was absolutely despicable for Ori, who had a curious nature and a stunning mind. So he broke typical tradition, and became a teacher. He needed to be kind, restrained, and firm, when his students needed it of course. Unfortunately, he was also expected to marry a well-off Beta, one that was wise and cunning, that would be able to provide for him. This is because the head officer of the town, Beta Deputy Smaug Nograd, had been incredibly sweet on Ori since his outing party as an omega, and everyone in the town of course expected them to marry. Ori being so much shorter and plumper than that of Deputy Smaug's thin and narrowness, they were expected to be the perfect pair, a good breeding pair too, as both came from very rich and well known bloodlines. Guaranteed to make beautiful and intelligent pups as Ori could carry them and Smaug could create them just as well as any normal man.

 

Ori did not find this of course. He did not like Mister Nograd to begin with, the man always being exceptionally cruel to those who most needed his held, and never believed an Omega with ideas as strange as Ori's was a good thing. Along with the fact Ori was too busy with his story telling and pondering of injustice in the world. The injustice also being in that of the Alpha race. The most despised of all the three races, being known as incredibly brutal and cold, murderers and thieves, defilers and unworthy of life, as they were seen by the world to be all of these, a mix of all or a few, it mattered not. Alphas could also give children to Omegas, but rarely came from good bloodlines and their blood usually made them possessive and incredibly dangerous to breed with. Any respectful Omega and Beta would know to stay well away from any vagabond Alpha that dare approached their quaint village, with intent of causing trouble. All Alphas were outsiders and should not be trusted at all, they should be cast out of society and averted at all costs.

 

But, that was not what Ori found when he came into first contact with an Alpha.

 

It was a long story indeed. But one, he believed, was worth telling.

 

\----

 

Ori Jamely Thomson Orion, was born a brandished omega on the day of August 21sth in a year far past of that from us now. Born from the rich line of Orion to his father Lord Howard Timberal Orion, and his mother Lady Mary Florence Orion. Both of high Beta birth. Before him came his two elder brothers, Baron Dorian (Or Dori, for those who knew him best) John Herbert Orion, after his great grandfathers. The came Nicholas ( Or Nori, as he had rejected his birth name as it was too pretentious for his liking, along with his title) Alexander Orion, the forth of his name. Both Beta by birth.

 

All three sons were good men. They did not thieve or lie. Nor did they ever truly leave the comforting walls of their mansion home, besides Nori, who fled soon after their parents death. As he went to live life out as a merchant in a far away land, where no one knew his title and blood. That was of course until he met his equal- or his One as it said in old romance novels- his Beta Partner, Bofur. Of no titles, other than that of toymaker, and blood that was deep in the dirt of the town and in the leaves of the trees, not in that of stuffy elders and confined halls. He lived with his Beta Cousin, Bifur (who was also a toymaker after a nasty injury had him invalid home from the wars) and his Beta Brother, Bombur (who was a talented chef) and married to his one, Bella, and had many young children. Nori fell instantly for the hat wearing man. He wooed and courted the part time toymaker then, when he was ready, they were wed and Nori returned home. Much to the adulation of both Dori and Ori, who welcomed the man with open arms, despite his lack of blood and title name.

 

Many months and years had passed since that joyful time, and Ori now sat at his desk, writing into his mole skinned diary on the lesson he planned for his lesson that morning, correcting some of the students work as he wrote. He loved being a teacher, and he loved all his students equally as they were as polite and inquisitive as Ori had been at that young age. Even though the job only paid a mere five 'bob' a week, barely enough for a shilling's worth of pay, but Ori did not mind, not in the slightest. He continued to plot his English lesson for the day, planning to introduce a new novel to his students as he nibbled on the tip of the inked quill he wrote with. The only time he would look away or stop his curved writing was when he used his free hand to reach for a nearby bowl of porridge, that he had mixed with blueberries for his breakfast.

 

His chambers were very adequate, and in no way ostentatious to that compared to the other chambers he had entered during banquets and parties. His room was completed with blue walls a shade darker than that of the sky, and quilts to match on a small double bed in the centre of the room, held aloft by oaken frames that was a similar fashion to that of his desk in the corner of the room. Where he sat and gazed occasionally out of the window onto the land of his families property. It was quite large, but again not as ostentatious as the other homes around the village, with it's simple grey slate walls and ivory climbing it's way up every column, being undisturbed for centuries. Beyond the grey walls stood a single stables, that was small enough to hold only three houses, which is the respectable amount for the three brothers. Unlike those who lived around them, with enough space and horses to host a small army of men.

 

Ori finished slurping the second to last mouthful of the porridge before he heard the clock of the towns grand hall chime, a continuous chime of eight. He quickly threw all his books into his nearby satchel and quickly ran down to the kitchen- making sure to close his bedroom door behind him and stash his diary in his bag as he ran- kissing his brothers cheeks quickly as he scuttled around the both of them, explaining briefly that he was running slightly late for his class, and he ignored when they rolled their eyes and said it was for the third time this week that Ori had run late. Always too busy in that head of his they said. Ori didn't have time to protest, that and he knew the statement was true.

 

Ori quickly scurried out of the house, pulling on his overcoat as he ran, and trying his best not to drop them on the dirt ground as he ran out of the gates of his home. Struggling to balance his books under one are and his satchel, that swung recklessly about his shoulder.

 

He placed one of the thinner writing books between his teeth as he tried to tie the brown straps of his overcoat together, as if they were not done up tightly he would be considered quite improper. 

 

Ori of course was not truly proper, and more than a little bit clumsy. Which showed in the fact that, being as distracted as he was, he managed to run nose first into the firm shoulder of a stranger, and onto the cobbled stone of the street.

 

"Oh goodness, I am so sorry, I was completely-" Ori said in time to the strangers own mumbled apologise.

 

"No, It was completely my fault, I wasn't walking orderly, are ye quite... alright?"

 

Ori finely looked up at the man and his eyes widened slightly. The man above him was quite peculiar indeed, and definitely foreign. His crooked nose and gentle blue eyes (which was highlighted by a softening scar that ran from his forehead and down his crooked features) were surely not part of this porcelain skinned and dark brown eyes town, and the man was at least three foot taller than any man of the town, even on the best of days. The man also had a fine beard, that was if not slightly overgrown was perfectly ruffled to maintain a look of steadiness. Ori could also see, beneath a proper grey hat that the man was hairless, which was fine with Ori as it added greatly to his appeal. Just as his hands were. Perfectly calloused and Ori could see a smattering of tattoos running up his wrist and probably further up his arms, oh the scandal! And what a fine scandal the man was too, all bare for the world to see with his lack of gloves, showing he was unafraid and unashamed to show his worn hands after decades of hard work. If his heavily muscled arms were anything to show of it.

 

"Are ye well, sir?" The gentle northern voice asked, as the bald man removed his hat and crouched on his knees to help Ori to his feet, extending the calloused hand to the smaller man. And as he leaned closer, Ori could smell it. The scent of an Alpha.

 

"Oh, yes, quite well- I mean- I am sorry for knocking into you so-so... impolitely." Ori replied weakly, fiddling with the time of his coat as he did before taking the larger man's hands and getting to his feet.

 

"Indeed. It is no problem now." The man replied before kneeling again to collect Ori's fallen books and papers, gathering them gently and Ori was still as his eyes traced the Alpha's broad shoulders as every muscled seemed to shift and mould together under his jacket and shirt, which was visible to Ori's appreciative eyes.

 

"I hope ye accept my apologies, sir, I did not mean to run into ye." The man stated and Ori waved him away with a gentle hand gesture.

 

"It is fine, truly I-"

 

"Prisoner D37!" A voice shouted suddenly and both men jumped at the harsh sound, that rattled through their skulls. Before Smaug Nograd swooped over and snatched the books and papers from the larger mans hands as he hissed. "My orders were not to leave the line-"

 

"-And I didn't, Officer Nograd, this fine young man ran into me, and I was helping him back to his feet." The large man replied swiftly, not giving the officer a moment to think.

 

"Indeed?" Smaug questioned, but it was more to Ori than anyone else in the tense circle.

 

"Indeed, that is what happened, I was on my way to class and I am running late, so I was not looking where I was going and I ran into him, it was all my fault. Honestly, Mister Smaug." Ori replied, resting a soft hand against Smaug's slim bicep, only to shiver himself at the coolness of his skin. Just as or maybe twice as cold as his own heart that lied beneath the pale flesh.

 

"Get back in line," Smaug hissed at the large man as he placed the books and papers back into Ori's grip, looking at the smaller man as he spoke again. "And you. I shall speak with you later."

 

Ori didn't like the sound of that. Even a moment with the infuriating man was enough to send you running and screaming for the nearest cliff.

 

Ori nodded to Smaug before watching the man lead the muscled Alpha away, only now did Ori notice his ankles shackled together, which chinked together as he walked. Ori simply furrowed his brow before turning on his heel and quickly making his way toward the school house, his brows furrowed in thought the whole way there. And the whole day, if he was being truly honest. Never once did they broke from their furrowed arch as his thoughts swirled about his head.

 

The schoolhouse was one of the oldest places in the village, once a barn that had been refurbished in the rights for children act, allowing both female and male students to finally go to school. Well, when Ori said refurbished, he didn't mean all of it. The barn was a single room, a long narrow place with high ceiling beams and solid wooden floors, that were slowly dipping due to hundreds of years in use, inside laid three large chalkboards, covering the far end of the room, then a large desk for Ori to sit at and twelve smaller desks scattered in the room, each with their own dried ink pots and musty quills. The outside faired no better, red vibrant paint now peeling from the walls and splintering wood that had not been properly treated during the barns years of creation, even worse was the roof, that leaked every time the weather turned dark and rainy in the later months of the year. Ori recalled many years back when the rain had become so bad he had to send his pupils home, in fear that the barn would become flooded. Ori had pleaded for the schoolhouse to be fixed but the country board of governors had scoffed at his proposal, and instead spent the money of the people on new roads and buildings, caring none for the adults of tomorrow that Ori housed and taught. Ori was undeterred by the events and tried to fix the school house by himself (with the help of Nori, of course) but he was never able to fix all the small niggling problems, as there were far too many for him to even count. That was many years ago, and the barn come school had never really improved, as hard as Ori tried, it never seemed to want any help or love.

 

"Master Orion!" One of Ori's pupils called as he finally reached the narrow dirt path toward the school, he greeted each and everyone of his twelve pupils with a warm smile as he opened the school doors and called them all in one at a time, so they could sit at their desks and put away their bags in an orderly fashion.

 

"Adam." A short slim boy with soft brown locks and thick glasses scurried first into the class, and automatically took a seat at the back.

 

"Anna." Skipped a young girl forward with long braided pigtails tied with pink ribbon, which contrasted with the rugged overalls she always wore and the heavy work boots about her ankles.

 

"Catherine." The short haired girl walked forward, her chin held high with a dignitary air, blessed upon her by her overbearing father and mother, who unfortunately Ori knew very well. And made him want to roll his eyes.

 

"Fili." A young boy with blonde hair dove into the class pulling up a desk beside Adam and threw his bag onto the next two desks, calling his reserves on the pair as he did.

 

"Gimli." A rounded ginger haired boy ran into the room, wiping his usual running nose as he rook a seat one away from Fili, as everyone knew who that seat was reserved for.

 

"Graham." The larger, more brutish students stepped into the class, grunting as he sat at the second row from the back, a scowl taking it's usual place on his face.

 

"Henry." A slim boy ran in with a squeak and took his place beside Graham as he usually did.

 

 

"John." Another lanky boy ran into the class and took the other seat beside Graham.

 

"Kili." The youngest (and shortest of the class) ran into the room with great excitement, practically lunging at the chair beside his blond haired brother Fili, giving each other a high five as they did.

 

"Martha Sue and Mary Lou." Two darker toned twins skipped in, wearing matching overalls and frilly socks that matched their lace collared shirts, and the small bows that kept their air in place.

 

"And, Richard." A boy with dark hair glided into the room, somewhat majestically for a young boy, and took his place at the front of the class, close to the twins.

 

The day dragged on unusually long that day, Ori did not know why and decided to blame it on his rushed morning. Not on the fact he had met an alpha today, the first he had ever contacted in his whole life, and it was not the fact that Ori was beginning to memorise every tone of blue in the mans eyes.

 

Ori dismissed the children to a break just as a shadowy figure came to archway of the schoolhouse. One Ori knew all too well. Even the children edged their way around the sharply dressed man. Who wore a rich red waistcoat, which held golden buttons that shinned like hoarded gold in the early morning sun and a thick black cravat about his neck, held in place by a golden pin in the shape of a claw.

 

"Master Smaug." Ori said coolly as he carefully placed the childrens discarded books back on the shelves. In preparing for his next lesson, the hateful subject of Maths. "How can I help you this fine morning."

 

"I came to apologise for this morning." Smaug replied quickly as he removed his sharp grey hat in a show of respect and slid a hand through his oiled, sleeked back, dark hair. "The new prisoner knows not our laws yet."

 

"There is no need to apologise, no harm was done." Ori replied as he refilled the ink pots on each individual desk.

 

"Indeed?" Smaug asked with a raised brow and Ori nodded in response.

 

"Well, I believe harm was done. That vile piece of sh-"

 

"Hold yourself, Master Smaug. We're in the presence of children." Ori stated quickly as he used his free hand to point out the window to the children squealing as they ran through the dirt of the playground.

 

"I'm sure some rough language won't scar them that greatly." Smaug sneered and Ori only raised his brow briefly as a displeased response. "Anyway. I should be getting on, will I see you tonight?"

 

"We'll see." Ori replied sharply, before Smaug leaned in to steal a kiss. Which was sharply rejected by Ori turning his face away from the man. Smaug huffed in annoyance before placing his hat back on his head and storming out of the schoolhouse.

 

Pushing past the two young who had been watching from the doorway the whole time, their frowns following the tall, lanky man, before turning back to their teacher with disgruntled looks.

 

"What a halfwit." Fili commented and Ori had to stop himself from agreeing to the young boys words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Ori, now with added strange alpha...

Ori's day seemed to be getting even worse, after an incredibly long maths lesson at the school followed by history, and a scratched knee after break which caused his young pupil to cry hysterically. He was all but ready to fall onto his bed and sleep for the remainder of the evening. However, he was not to do this of course, not only was it very impolite of him but he also received word that Dori had invited Smaug and his council round for dinner, and Ori was to attend under punishment of dish duty for three weeks. Not only that, but Ori was also expected to wear his best clothing, even though he couldn't be entirely bothered to change from his stretched and worn clothing of school.

 

He did eventually, deciding it best not to argue with Dori about such a minor problem. Instead he focused on grading the maths papers he had handed out earlier that day, and on finding a new outfit to wear for the evening. Eventually settling on a casual blue waistcoat over a crisp blue, black and grey pinstriped trousers, and a grey tailcoat to match.

 

As he sat at the dinner table, which was now converted into a long meeting table, he tried his best to distract himself from the continues slur of words spewing from the supreme councils lips.

 

"-And so forth, the summer harvest was a success and we will be able to eat well into the upcoming winter months." The lead man said before raising a glass of deep red wine, which matched the complexion of his sherry stained cheeks, and sat down. The other council men all grumbled their interest as they drank from their own glasses before a slim figure took the centre front of the table. "Now to speak, Senator Smaug, Chief of Justice."

 

"Thank you, Master judge." Smaug said as he stood and the leader raised his glass to him before taking a lengthy sip, Ori rolled his eyes, stopping when he received an elbow to the side from his eldest brother.

 

"Fourteen new criminals have been transported from the docks, inward to our humble town, they all have been transported inward from the navy. Where they were previously carrying out their sentences as crew men." Smaug stated as he pulled a number of documents from his dark leather briefcase, that he kept to his side at all times. "All are now being kept in this town for servitude, that in which is ranging from three years to life."

 

Ori didn't bother opening any of the fourteen documents as they shuffled past him, more interested in his cup of tea than what the folders told of each criminal. It was recommended by his brothers many of times that he should, in the idea that if he ever encountered one of the misfits and was attacked, he would know who they were. However, Ori did not feel as though it was important, as he barely went anywhere other to the schoolhouse, home, and to the bakery on weekends. That was until a slim folder shuffled past with the initials 'D37' on the front in Smaugs curved handwriting.

 

Ori quickly placed his cup back into the saucer and pulled the folder to his chest, before adjusting the flickering candle at his side to read the text on the inside parchments of paper, and to look upon the face of the familiar man he had pumped into in town today.

 

_'D37'_

_Entitled Name: Dwalin Fundin._

_Birth Date: Unknown_

_Breed: Alpha_

_Punishment: ~~Imprisonment.~~ ~~Six years in English Navy~~. ~~Four months in Warwick torture chambers~~. Fourteen years servitude in the common land._

_Crime: Theft. Insubordination. Assault of previous master. Mutiny aboard Navy ship._

 

Ori continued to read the file as he rubbed his chin in thought, only listening to Smaug once again as he cleared his throat loudly.

 

"Nine of the fourteen felons are Alphas. I know this raises concern for you gentlemen, with many of you having yourselves young Betas or Omegas who need protection and guidance, but let me assure you that these criminals will get nowhere near your families or mates, that is a promise I make myself on the thoughts of my own beautiful Omega-"

 

Ori looked up and caught Smaug looking sickeningly sweet at him, and Ori has to restrain his eyes from their natural rolling movement.

 

"-And I hope you agree gentlemen, that these delinquents will be put to good use, many have already been sent to the distant farmlands to help the harvest, others are already taking refuge in the workhouses-"

 

Ori frowned deeply at the words as those around him chuckled. The farms and workhouses were awful places to go, they rarely had any food, water, or good bedding for those who worked there. Ori could only pray that the man in town today was still in the safety of the police cells, where it was cold and damp but at least the food was decent and the bedding was more than a rag on the floor.

 

"Are there any qualms?" Smaug asked now and there was no response, so he nodded before collecting the folders in again and Ori closed the folder of 'D37' or Dwalin Fundin as he should be called now, and slid it across the table toward the lanky Beta.

 

Later that night, when the councilmen were surely more than a little bit tipsy, Smaug said his farewells to Ori, placing a kiss to the back of his wrist as he bowed to him. Ori simply smiled weakly at the action.

 

"My dearest, Master Ori," Smaug breathed as he straightened his back and placed his hat back upon his head, which was being held out by a nearby footman at the door. "Would you do me the great deed of accompanying me on a hunt this weekend?"

 

There was a brief moment of pause where Ori found it suitable not to wince as he thought of a response.

 

"I am afraid, Master Smaug, I might be busy this weekend. Also the fact that I do not enjoy nor do I condone the sport of hunting." Ori replied with a shrug and Smaug looked far from impressed, as did Ori's brothers. The eldest of the pair slapping his hand to his forehead in disbelief, even if he pulled it off as an oncoming migraine. Though it could have been that too at Ori's actions.

 

"Very well." Smaug grumbled before marching out the already open door and closing it with far too much strength than was necessary.

 

Ori sighed heavily, letting his shoulders relax as he looked back toward his brothers, and tried his best to smile, though it came out sheepishly. His brothers said nothing.

 

\----

 

Later, when the moon was peaked in the sky and winking its silvery eye at the world below. Ori took a moment to pause during his ready and looked up. During the night, after the as usually awful meeting, he enjoyed curling up on the two piece red sofa that took up a small part of the drawing room, with his toes curled beneath him and his head in one hand as he read through his books, a soft woollen blanket draped over him as he did, and a cup of steaming tea at his side. However, on this night he looked up, and was instantly caught with the sight of Nori in his casual clothing and Bofur in his, sat on the slightly larger sofa opposite him. The pair curled together sweetly and rubbing their noses together, as they exchanged whispered confessions of love.

 

Ori furrowed his brow slightly at the sight. He had believed in soul mates or true love or any of that other childhood nonsense, but he had to say that if he ever was to believe then Nori and Bofur would be the closest ones to the very idea. They were always sweet toward each other, placing chaste kisses to one another's lips and cheeks whenever they saw one another, they always sat together no matter the place or designated seating that Dori spent hours shifting to be correct, they always held one another's hands, went for lengthy evening strolls, and Ori even once saw Nori writing little love notes and poems for Bofur to find in his drawer the next day. Something he thought his brother would be never capable of even considering! And yet, here they were. Six years into the marriage without a single problem, well, there had been a few arguments but minor things like the misplacement of Nori's cane or the colour scheme for their bedroom. Which was mainly the fact that Nori liked teal blue whereas Bofur preferred robin's egg blue, both looking as similar as two colours ever could.

 

Ori wondered if he would ever meet a love like that. He wondered if he would ever find someone who looked at him like Nori looks at Bofur, or Dori looks at Chamomile tea. Ori knew that Dori had met and fallen in love with someone many years ago, before Ori was even able to walk, or talk, or recognise anyone, so he dared not to ask his brother about it. He wondered if he would ever find someone who truly cared about what he thought, or felt, or believed, even if all were strangely unacceptable in some way, and did not care if Ori was the most outrageous person in the whole of England, or the world for that matter. Smaug would never be that, goodness no. Ori knew that man was never going to be, or never had been his soul mate, not at all.

 

"Oh stop you two," Dori's familiar calm voice stated as he walked into the room, carrying a tray and plate stacked high with biscuits, tea, and sugar. "It's enough to make a good man weep, all this kissing and fondling."

 

"Fine, we'll stop." Nori sighed dramatically, but not before pressing a kiss to Bofur's cheek for good measure.

 

Ori closed his book with a sigh before placing it to the side with a sigh, wishing his family a fond goodnight as he got to his feet.

 

"Are you not staying up for some tea?" Dori asked as Ori struggled toward the door on numb legs, the young man turned slightly on his heel and looked at his elder brother with a small smile. "Come, sit, I brewed your favourite."

 

"No thank you, I am quite tired. Goodnight." Ori said again before hobbling out the door and closing it softly behind him. However, even when he was comfortably tucked up in his bed he still could not escape his thoughts.

 

His mind whirring on the meeting this evening, on all the judgemental scoffs and pitying laughs that echoed in that hall still pined at Ori's nerves. If Alphas were such awful beings, defilers and unable to control themselves, then why did that Alpha in town today (a convicted criminal at that!) not try to attack Ori? The young man was sure his scent was recognisable as an Omega. A young, fertile, Omega. His brothers had said all his life, do not go near Alphas, they will grab you if they had the chance. Surely, that Alpha was capable of grabbing him, they were not interrupted for what felt like a lifetime, why did he not attack? And why was Ori thinking so much about it? Surely, the Alpha was far away now, sleeping on a cold rag in the corner of a farm, or worse yet a workhouse. Ori had no reason to worry. Worry over what though, he did not know. Was he worried for the safety and personally well-being of this Alpha? Or was he simply worried because he seemed to have a connection with people that just made him worry? His mind never settled.

 

\----

 

The next day began just as it usually did. Ori studying his notes, marking papers, eating breakfast, clock tower rings. Panic. Stuff papers into bag, and run like a mad man to the schoolhouse before students arrived so they don't think you had forgotten about them. Only this morning, as he passed Smaug's grand manor, which was unlike any in the village as it was almost twice the size as any other, with red brick walls, grand oriental window frames carved from marble to match the frontal columns, and an immense garden both in the front and back of the house, all concealed within a large iron gate and grand pointed fences. Completely different to Ori's style. But, as the young man walked, he noticed a strangely familiar figure walking about the grounds, cream sleeves rolled up to reveal plentiful tattoos on thick scarred arms, and a sweating hairless head. Which was quickly wiped with a darkening handkerchief. The man was carrying a heavy looking trough over one shoulder and two bales of hay over the other.

 

Ori stopped himself to examine the man for a moment, through the chained gate, before calling out.

 

"Excuse me!" 

 

The man looked up with a small furrow in his brow, before noticing who it was and he quickly straightened his shirt and button down trousers.

 

"Good Morning, to ye." The man called as he approached the fence, rubbing his hands off with the dirtied handkerchief. "Are ye here to see yer intended?"

 

"My what?" Ori asked in disbelief, pulling away from the gate slightly.

 

"Master Smaug... I assumed he was yer mated after yesterday... my apologise, I should not have assumed-"

 

"No, that is correct, you should not have assumed." Ori said, a little more harshly than he meant to. "Smaug is not my mated, he's my.. well, my..."

 

"It's a'right." The man replied with a shrug. "I understand."

 

"Yes, well, indeed." Ori struggled awkwardly as his boots toed the soil beneath them.

 

"What was it then?" The man asked suddenly and Ori looked up with large eyes.

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"What was it ye wanted here today? I assumed ye want something seeing as ye are over here and-"

 

"Oh, oh, yes. Right. Well, I know you're new here so I just wanted to make an introduction, make you feel welcome and such-"

 

The man scoffed, continually rubbing his hands against the darkened cloth.

 

"I don't think that is necessary. I'm not really welcomed here to begin wit' and I don't need any more harsh tricks."

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ori said awkwardly, he knew how cruel people could be but not so early on did he expect attacks to begin already. "Still, it would be nice to know each other properly, don't you think?"

 

"Ye won't slam into me this time, will ye?"

 

Ori laughed gently.

 

"No, of course not."

 

"A'right then. My names Dwalin. Dwalin Fundin."

 

"Pleasure to meet you Dwalin Fundin, my name is Ori Jamely Thomson Orion." Ori introduced and Dwalin looked at him with a raised brow.

 

"That's certainly a mouthful." Dwalin teased and Ori giggled again.

 

"Surely, you should try living with it."

 

This pulled a small twitch at the mouth, which could have been seen as a smile, from the larger man.

 

"May I... May I call ye by yer first name?"

 

The smaller man felt a slight blush flood his cheeks, the impropriety of it all made him feel slightly feverish. However, he smiled past the red glow of his cheeks and nodded slightly.

 

"You may, if you wish. As long as I may call you by the same."

 

"Very well." Dwalin replied before reaching through the gate and extending a slightly dirty hand toward the smaller man. "It is a pleasure to meet ye, Ori."

 

"And you... Dwalin." Ori replied as he took the larger hand in his and gave it a firm shake. Only then did he see his wristwatch glinting at him and he gasped, tugging his hand away from the larger mans. "Goodness, I am sorry, but I am dreadfully late."

 

"It's fine, truly." Dwalin said with a nod. "It was nice meeting ye."

 

"And you." Ori practically whispered, before shouldering his satchel highly and quickly scuttling across the gravelled road, not noticing the way the larger man looked at him as he fled. With eyes a doe-like soft and sighing deeply under his breath.

 

\----

 

Ori sat on the edge of his desk, in front of his full class as they read a segment from the book that the class was studying. One of Ori's old favourites 'The Way We Live Now' a most beloved novel of forbidden romance, tragedy, and rules of society before it was formed to the way it was now. Today was unexplainable as it was far too warm for the Autumn months they were entering, and the leaves were still ruffling in the breeze that made the day seem just as airless and warm.

 

"He liked to be kindly treated, to be praised and petted, to be well fed and caressed-" Fili read confidently as he stood to read the verse, Ori praised him before asking him to sit and asked his younger brother to stand and read.

 

"an-and the-they who so treated him we-were his chosen friends." Kili read awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot as he read, fidgeting with his uniform as he read uneasily. Ori smiled kindly and nodded for him to continue and Kili's cheeks grew a bright red before he started reading the next line. "He-he had in this the instink-instincts of a-a horse, not approaching the higher sym-sympath-"

 

Kili's reading was suddenly interrupted however when a loud clatter arose outside. Ori jumped to his feet, trying to recover from the fright he received, before he quickly walked toward the window to see Smaug, unloading a cart of men, all shackled together.

 

"Stay here, students." Ori said quickly before running out of the schoolhouse, a scowl coming to his face as he saw the officers of the town shoving and pushing the people who were clambering over the back of the cart. The small man was soon a number of feet away and he called. "Master Smaug!"

 

Smaug turned his head slightly to look at Ori, a small smile on his face as he ticked his quill across a piece of parchment in his hands.

 

"Good Morning, my dearest." Smaug replied and Ori quickly approached him, arms folded over his chest.

 

"What is going on here?" Ori asked quickly and Smaug hummed slightly as he continued to write on the parchment.

 

"We are moving some of the more... _civil_ criminals to the farmlands by the moors, though it was a difficult selection I tell you. The farmer Gamgee required the help for the rest of his harvest, before it went ripe. These seven were the only ones he deemed obedient enough to work for him." Smaug stated simply as he eyed one of the elders who hobbled out of the cart, not caring as the wrinkled, greying man limped slightly as he walked. 

 

Ori stepped forward to help the old man, before he suddenly stumbled and began to fall. Shockingly, or not at all shocking in the slightest, it was not the guards nor Smaug that aided him, but the thick arms of the man he had spoken with this morning. Ori smiled softly at Dwalin as he helped the elderly man correct his posture again, receiving a quick 'God bless you' as the little old man began scuttling again.

 

Dwalin then caught onto the gaze Ori was allowing upon him and readjusted his waist coat, before tipping his hat slightly to the smaller man with a small smile on his face. Ori returned the smile with one of his own and bowed slightly to the man, only to be captured in Smaug's glare, which he fiercely turned on Dwalin a moment later.

 

"D37. Get back in line!" Smaug growled and the large man nodded slightly before returning to the group of shackled man, still gazing at Ori as he went, and Ori doing the same.

 

"Was there anything in particular you wanted, my darling, or are you here to gawk all day?" Smaug then hissed to Ori and the small man took a step back from the taller, straightening the knitted cardigan he wore.

 

"I wanted to justly inform you that I have a class in session, and any foul language will not be accepted or tolerated in the presence of them, am I clear?" Ori retorted coolly and Smaug hummed slightly.

 

"I will inform the prisoners." Smaug replied and Ori scoffed distrustfully.

 

"I was speaking more of the ill-mannered chimps you call guards, I worry more for them." Ori replied, his hands clamped on his hips in a display of dominance, not willing to let this dispute end by the shrug of shoulders.

 

"I would watch your tongue, Master Ori, my men are not all as civil as I am." Smaug hissed and Ori looked outraged as he heard chuckles around them, looking with a frown at the guards who were leaning against the side of the cart and leering at Ori with rough grins.

 

"Hm, indeed. Just keep yourself and your dogs away from my school." Ori replied before marching off, listening to the bold snickering of the men and the scoff of dismay from Smaug.

 

Ori grumbled to himself about the impropriety and bloated busybody Beta's needing to be put in their places as he marched up to the school, sure enough as he opened the large doors the children had all gathered their small desks to the windows. Each one standing on tiptoes to look out of the high arched windows.

 

"What's going on out there, Mr Orion?" Richard asked curiously and the kids all cooed in common interest, Ori shook his head fondly before stepping into the class.

 

"Now, come on, no need to stand around like nosy old women. Put your desks back and let us continue the lesson." 

 

The children all groaned before hopping down from their makeshift barricade and moving the desks back into their usual places. Ori huffed as he placed his hands on his hips again and gazed out of the window, while the children scrambled to straighten the room, when he caught sight of Master Dwalin Fundin, his heart fluttered slightly. Oh this was wrong. So very wrong indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation...

Ori sat later that night at the dinner table, his family gathered in the chairs around him and eating with vigour, while the small man poked at his food in distraction. He did not bother to look at his elder brother who sat at his right, looking at the smaller man with a brow furrowed in worry, nor did he care for the servant coming and taking his half eaten, half prodded plate of food, and replacing it with another full plate that would remain untouched. It wasn't until dessert however did anybody finally speak.

 

"How were the lessons today, Ori?" The eldest of the brothers asked curiously, and Nori and Bofur hummed to display similar interest. Ori shrugged slightly as he flicked a roasted potato across his plate with a silver fork.

 

"They were adequate." Ori replied simply, then ending the conversation in silence once again, leaving Dori to set his cutlery down with a soft clatter.

 

"Is anything the matter, dear brother, you have barely spoken a word all evening-"

 

"-And you haven't touched even a morsel of food!" Nori added, pointing at Ori's plate with his dinner knife accusingly. But Ori just shrugged slightly again and continued to nudge the food about on his plate.

 

"Just not feeling hungry or social, I suppose." Ori said before resting his cutlery against his plate and pulling his napkin from his lap, folding it gently as he placed it in it's original place on the table. "May I be excused?"

 

Dori looked at him for a moment, considering the question before eyeing the amount of food still left on Ori's plate. Still, he sighed and nodded.

 

"Yes, you may." Dori replied and Ori thanked his quietly before slowly getting up from the table and shuffling out of the room, keeping his hands in the pocket of his knitted cardigan as he left.

 

The three exchanged worried looks as Ori closed the door gently behind him, before Nori threw his napkin on his plate and stood to follow his little brother. Even though Dori quaked at him for not asking properly or placing his cutlery on his plate. Bofur chuckled slightly to himself and gathered up the plates to return them to the kitchen, knowing that dinner was truly over when Dori stormed off after his younger brother to teach him a few well needed manners.

 

\----

 

Ori watched the clock on the mantle of his room as it ticked in time with the rain that pattered against his window, and chimed just as thunder rumbled in the sky. The small man sat in a overly large armchair that was placed in front of the fireplace, which held a crackling fire. He wrote tiredly in his journal of his day and all that had happened. Which was going upon the lines similar to this:

 

_How strange he is indeed. How peculiarly fascinating this man is, and an alpha too. His folders show him to be tyrannical, a man of multiple offences to our laws of conduct and the people who create those, and yet. As I gaze into his blue eyes, I see not an ounce of outward evil, nor a scrap of sin is to be found within that man. Then how could this be? How could a man with hands capable of stealing and of hurt yet shake my own with such soft care, and help his elders with no consideration of their title or crime? How can-_

 

Ori snapped his journal closed as the door to his chambers squeaked open, and revealed the thin shadow of his elder brother, looking slightly unprepared and clueless.

 

"May I sit, little brother?" Nori asked as he closed the door behind him and stepped into the room and next to the chair that sat opposite Ori. Leaving the younger man no fight anyway as he was practically already sat down.

 

"Yes, of course." Ori replied despite that before placing his journal between the crevice of the arm of the chair and his ribs. The moment between the brothers was long and silent, before Ori spoke again. "Is there something I can do for you?"

 

"I was about t' ask you the same." Nori replied with a small grin, twiddling his thumbs anxiously as he did. "You seem off colour today."

 

"Off colour? Me? Oh, nonsense, brother. Just tired is all." While being  _hopelessly confused and trying to figure out why a particular alpha is not anything like you and Dori and society told me alphas were when I was a young boy,_  but Ori left that bit out.

 

"Very well," Nori replied with a sigh, though judging by his sharp eyes Ori knew he was not believed by his kin, nor did Nori think that everything was fine. "I will leave you to your writing."

 

Nori got to his feet and shuffled for a moment toward the door, before turning back to Ori and nodding his head slightly.

 

"You know where my study is?" Nori asked and Ori nodded as he obviously knew where they were he had lived here all this life. "Well, the doors are always open you know."

 

Ori nodded again, a single solemn nod in thought. His brother scurried out of the room a moment later and Ori slouched back on his chair and sighed, pulling out his journal once more and added the passing conversation to the list of questions beginning to form in the cream pages of his journal, before gazing out the rain coated windows at his side and sighing as it lulled him to sleep.

 

\----

 

Dwalin quickly ran into shelter of the barn, as the storm began to pick up and the wind howled between the swirling pellets of rain that thundered down in pattern with the lightening. The large man huffed once he was in the warm barn, which had been converted into sleeping chambers for the working criminals, as he pulled off his overcoat and tossed it over the railing of the bed.

 

The inside of the barn was workable at best, still managing to house many of the vermin and now the criminals that came to these lands. The inside paint was peeling after years of lack of care and every passing border of the barn had left something scribbled on the splintering walls. The barn was as tall as it was wide and made it only comfortable for several swinging bunks and a few on the floor, the only other furniture being a rickety round table and upturned apple crates as chairs in the corner of the room and a few small slanted windows for the men to look out of. It wasn't the best of places but then again, Dwalin had lived in worse.

 

The large man rubbed his hands together and blew on them to fight of the chill, but that ended with a cackle and a distant call.

 

"Oi laddie, over here, we got something to warm ya up!" The familiar voice of his fellow man, Gloin, called from the back of the barn. Dwalin slowly marched over to the corner where he found four man sat around the shaky table. Gloin waving a bottle at him and Thorin at his side, shuffling a deck of cards with a lit cigar in his mouth.

 

"Come on lad, it's some of the good stuff." Gloin boasted and Dwalin grumbled slightly as he took the glass bottle and inspected it. Sure enough, it was a well made bottle made of glass with a fine label on the front, and clear amber liquid dancing inside the bottle as he looked it over.

 

"Oh aye, were did ye swipe this from then?" Dwalin questioned as he pulled the cap off the bottle and sipped at some of the whiskey, enjoying the warming feel that spread down his throat and into the remainder of his body, and Gloin scoffed loudly.

 

"I dare say I got it quite fairly actually," Gloin stated as he snatched the bottle from Dwalin's lips and twisted the cap back on. "That farmer Gamgee surely worked us today, and I say we surely deserve a little something to sooth out aching heads and hands."

 

Dwalin chuckled slightly, before rubbing some rain that had seeped through his old coat from his shoulder.

 

"I dare say ye best not be stealing from the farmer again, otherwise the gallows will be the next thing aching yer head." 

 

Thorin and the other man sat at the table, who he knew as Oin, Gloins blood brother and also brother in crime, each gave a gruff laugh and Gloin frowned slightly at that before grumbling and slipping the bottle back into his boot, that sat on the floor close to his bed.

 

"Shall I deal you in, Dwalin?" Thorin questioned, showing the man the deck of cards and the larger man hummed slightly before the raven haired man began flicking the cards toward them all.

 

"Speaking of stealing," Gloin says after a moment, raising the corner of his laid cards off the table to look before throwing in a few coins to the centre of the table. "What was with ye stealing some glances at that little looker today?"

 

Dwalin froze slightly in his card shuffling and glared dangerously at the red haired man sat across from him. Thorin looked at him with a pristinely raised brow and Oin clicked his fingers as a memory came to him.

 

"That little ginger one!" Oin said as he remembered seeing him beside that beastly Smaug, watching him and reaching toward him as he stumbled today. "Oh, he was a sweet one wasn't he? What was his name? Oh I don't know, I dare say the little lad looked an awful lot like-"

 

No one answered Oin's rambling or questions as Dwalin was too busy glaring at Gloin and Thorin too busy shifting awkwardly to look between the pair of them.

 

"That's none of yer business." Dwalin growled and Gloin looked at him with a raised brow. "I don't know who he was, nor does it matter t' me."

 

"Indeed? Well, I could have sworn I saw you speaking with him at the gates this morning." Gloin replied as he shuffled through his cards again. "You too seemed awfully chummy."

 

Thorin redirected his gaze at the larger man, who was quickly growing red with anger.

 

"I don't know who he was, he started talking to me, it's not important anyway, he was probably looking for Smaug the beastly... I care not... why are we still talking about this? Ye need t' keep yer mouth shut Gloin before I fix it shut with me' fist, I swear-"

 

"Dwalin, you're the only one still talking about it." Thorin replied as he placed a hand on his friends thick arms and Dwalin shrugged him off.

 

"I was just making my point." Dwalin stated sharply, glaring at the smug looking Gloin.

 

"I am only telling you to be careful, friend." Gloin replied. "I heard of the little man in town, seen his face and all. Ori, they call him. He lives up there in one of the big manor houses," the man jostled his head toward the window in the direction of the home, never once looking up from his cards. "They say he's of good blood, got some Beta brothers, even though he is a born Omega. Apparently he is also intended to mate with Smaug, them being so pure of blood and everything-"

 

"You're chasing Smaug's mate!?" Thorin questioned far too loudly for the silence of night and the three quickly hissed at him to be silent.

 

"I ain't chasing anyone," Dwalin replied in a annoyed whisper, even though he knew in his heart that he was lying and that for some strange reason the small man was all he had been able to think about these past two days. "I don't chase, nor do I intend on mating, ever. And especially not to some... rich, upper-class, lad with an intended mate to begin with. No, indeed, it is not to be thought of."

 

The three then finally fell into silence, all of them fiddling with the cards in their hands until Dwalin slammed his own cards onto the table and barked at them to deal him out.

 

"Oh come now, Dwalin. It was just a wee tease." Oin tried to reassure but Dwalin shrugged him off.

 

"It is late, and we have work tomorrow, good night." Dwalin stated simply before marching away from the card table and hauled himself into one of the low empty bunkers, where he had set up what few things he owned.

 

A silver cigarette case that was originally his fathers, a feather quill pen from his mothers even though he had never learned to write with it, the clothes on his back, and a locket his brother used to wear and had given to him the day of his first trail. All those years ago. He remembered it all too well.

 

He had gotten into trouble over something small if he recalled correctly, he had stolen a hamper of food from Beta shop owner, while he was busy staring suggestively at two young Omega's who had walked past and made some rather inappropriate comments toward them, not noticing Dwalin taking his fill of the food. That was however, until an overly nosy Beta pointed and shouted out at Dwalin's actions and had decided it best to put him back in his place. He hadn't been thinking at the time of course, his only thought being that of his starving family, and his brother Balin (who was a Beta by birth) had tried to sway the court into believing the fact that it was a noble act, one in the defence of the Alphas family. But the court had seen him as they entered, all of them from noble births and good blood, seeing him stood in court in his shirt not done up properly and his tie slanted on his chest. The first word to come from the judges mouth was about his Alpha birth and that had been it. Guilty as a cannibal in a boarding house.

 

He was sent shortly long into prison, and even less so for the grounds of his decent behaviour, and even the crime did not go on his record. However, within a few years he was back in the courtroom and it had been a long decent from there.

 

_Then how can this be?_  He thought with a frown in his brow as he tossed about in his bunk and thought. How could he be feeling so strongly for the runt of a man, a red haired sprite with a name like Ori? One who he had only officially met that day, might he add. Could it be the way the boy smiles so innocently at him? Or perhaps the depths of those wonderfully brown eyes, luring him to the very crevice of his lonesome soul? Could it possibly be the way he defended himself so well against that tyrannical Smaug and even put Dwalin's own firmness to the shackles, with a well planned pout of lips and swing of plump hips? Was it the fact that even the small little scrap of boy made Dwalin feel just as small, if not smaller, than the little man himself?

 

Dwalin did not know what made him feel this way about the little man and he did not have the time nor capacity to reflect on it. It was a tragedy, some sort of mixed forbidden love novel that no one was willing to read.

 

Beside, what chance did he have with an omega like Ori? He was clever, as Dwalin had heard today that he worked at the school and he must be clever to work there. He was kind, who else would put up with children that long, and introduce themselves to a stranger such as he with such politeness. He was of good blood, probably the best that the town had for offer, if not, he was surely a high ranking one at that. Not to mention that the man was at the top end of the beauty scale, with all those soft curves and delicate freckles, surely he was enough to drive any man mad with lust.

 

What else was to divide them was the fact that Ori was already intended to another. A strong Beta who could give him everything he needed. Wealth, good breeding, clothes, a nice place to live and raise a high class little family. What could Dwalin provide? Other than the clothes from his back, a broken little locked and cigarette case, and a lifetime of bad judgement upon him and his 'tainted' blood. No child could be fed or raised from that, not even one who was as lowly as he was when he was but a young boy.

 

No. He had to stop thinking of this, stop thinking of the strange little man with the fragrance of a forest flower and the hair of a comforting candle that flickered in the light of the moon. He had to stop, there would be no more of this and no more of the small man, if only to protect himself and protect that of the younger man he dared not to even contemplate so late in the hour of night.

 

With that he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes firmly, trying to will himself into an easy sleep. But it did not come to him and he ended up sat in his bunk, sighing with the back of his head to the splintered wall while he listened to the snores of his fellow criminals around him.

 

Little did he know, however, was on the other side of the town, in a plush elevated bed covered in richly weaved blankets and fluffed pillows, sat a solitary omega.

 

Ori sat up in his bed, still scribbling away in his journal as he knew he could not sleep with all the thoughts that were spinning in his head like an excitable child, not willing him into sleep with it's constant wondering and questions. Surely it would come to rest soon, but Ori doubted it greatly and continued to write, too tired to even know what he was scribbling on the page of his journal, other than a blur of words that he would read in the morning. If sleep was to ever find him that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second meetings and a secret deal...

It wasn't until some weeks later did the omega and alpha see one another again. With Ori throwing himself into his teaching and his writings, while Dwalin was too busy avoiding the small man and working on the farm. The remaining men in Dwalin's group had been sent to harvest and replant crops on the fields, and the alpha quickly discovered he was neither good at planting nor gathering, as his hands were too strengthened by years of hard labour to delicately work on the fields. So we was sent instead to mend fences, weld old wheelbarrows back together, and just generally fix all that was broken on the farmland.

 

Like today, the third week of his fourteen year sentence, he was busy hammering the fence to the east of the farmland and looking to the fields occasional to watch as he friends bent to pull the radishes from the soil. The Omega farmer Gamgee sat, with his small children and wife, at the side of the field. Shouting and cracking his cane against his chair in command that the men worked faster. Even though the men grumbled and cursed under their breaths, they continued to work faster.

 

Dwalin hummed to himself before he wiped his sweating brow with his handkerchief, deciding it best to return to work soon, before he too got an earful of the Gamgee's aggressive words.

 

However, when he picked up a nail and began hammering the piece of metal into the fence once more, he couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye some slight movement. He looked upward again briefly and continued hammering the nail. Only now did he notice that down the little dirt path to sure enough see the young master Ori, crowded by a swarm of tiny children, who were all carrying trays of baked goods and lemonade. Dwalin had his eyes transfixed on the smaller man, who seemed to walk as if in some drink induced dream. Around him glimmered dazzling light as if it was reflected from the wings of an angel, and Dwalin noticed how the small man gently tucked his auburn curls behind his ear as he walked and awkwardly fiddled with his perfectly fitted waistcoat. Nerves clearly shown on his beautifully formed face.

 

Dwalin let out a sharp yelp of pain as he accidentally smacked his thumb with the hammer during his distraction, bringing his throbbing thumb to his lips a moment later and began to suck away the pain. Watching as Ori helped the children pass around the trays of pastries and drink to the criminals in the fields, even at the despicable scoffing and shouts from the farmer Gamgee, who had obviously not noticed Ori entering his fields. Only noticing as the criminals hesitantly walked toward the small man and his flock of shrieking children. 

 

"Ah, Master Orion, I was not expecting you today!" The farmer shouted as he scurried toward the small man, waving away his wife and children as he fumbled across the farmland toward the smaller man who was happily already serving the pastries to the men. "And without the escort of your intended too, I'm sure he and your brothers will be most concerned about that, and the wee nippers too."

 

"I can assure you, Master Gamgee." Ori stated as he nodded to a criminal, who had taken the rations and said a quick 'god bless' to the small man. "I am in no need of an escort, nor are the children in any danger here."

 

Dwalin leaned against the fence, head in hand as he watched the smaller man and sighed dreamily, even if he did not know he was doing it.

 

"But surely you know, these are not my workers, they are criminal reprobates in need of redemption from their sinful ways! Surely, young master, your intended has-"

 

"Master Smaug says many things, Master Gamgee, many in which are false and some in which are true, if I spent the time contemplating in what he says is true and what is not then I would spend eternity inside my house." Ori replied, still handing out the trays of plentiful food.

 

Dwalin found himself still gazing at the peculiar omega, who had defied the ruling of those who sought to 'protect' him and rebelled against any strict rules that were objecting him in making his own way and his own path through life. These were qualities that Dwalin found slightly endearing, and more than a little bit odd. The small man was strange indeed, but so was Dwalin, so it didn't matter greatly to him.

 

The large man ducked behind a heavy wheelbarrow as Ori marched away from an affronted looking farmer and toward the workers on the left side of the field, a small army of children scurrying behind him as he strode effortlessly. Dwalin knew he would not be seen behind the large wheelbarrow as Ori marched past the fence he had been mending, but he still kept low. Only looking over the rim of the overturned wheelbarrow when he knew he smaller man had passed, he sighed slightly and removed his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his sweating forehead with the cloth before tossing it to the ground and staring at it for the longest time. 

 

He was pulled from his daze as a heavier being sat down beside him with a huff, and Dwalin turned to running his calloused fingers over the edge of the dirtied cloth.

 

"So, why are you hiding down here, like some sort of startled hare?" Thorin asked after a short moment of silence and Dwalin shrugged slightly.

 

"Just being that that little man is here from the other day an-"

 

"Without a chaperone?" Thorin questioned, looking over the edge of the wheelbarrow in an attempt to find the smaller man that had sparked his friends interest. He received an elbow to the ribs for his comment.

 

"Aye, without a chaperone. He is not a young boy in need of mothering." 

 

"Why's he here then?" Thorin asked.

 

"He brought some means of drink and food for everyone-"

 

Thorin scrambled to his feet then, his eyes automatically locking on the smaller man with a tray still heavily loaded with food. The raven haired man quickly commented on his hunger, his gut gurgling in agreement, and Dwalin huffed before waving the densely muscled man away with his hand. The larger man instantly ran off, grabbing Oin and Gloin on his way as he approached the boy with the tray. Dwalin couldn't deny that he did look at the smaller man with a fond smile, as the smaller gracefully smiled brightly at his friends and offered them his tray.

 

Just as Dwalin sighed dreamily again at the sight, a shout rang through the air.

 

"Do I pay you to sit around!" The farmer Gamgee shouted and Dwalin growled and cursed to himself.  _Ye don't pay me at all, ye old windbag_. He grumbled under his breath before getting back to his knees and slamming the plank of wood to the splintered fence and began hammering it again.

 

\----

 

Ori had loosened his waistcoat by the time they had returned to the school house, the children still running excitedly about his legs and each trying to carry a heavy tray between them. However, the joyful atmosphere sunk as when they approached the not so distant they noticed a shaded figure leaning against the door frame, billows of smoke leaving the end of his glimmering cigarette and around his high cheekbones.

 

"It's alright, little ones, just go inside." Ori said as he and his students approached, shooing them into the schoolhouse, some leaving more hesitantly than others. "It's all well, I'll be there in a moment."

 

Once the small man was sure the children were safely hidden inside, he approached the tall man. His arms folded over his chest as he strode toward him, the smaller mans eyes were clear and focused, and his lips settled firmly.

 

"Good Afternoon, Master Smaug." Ori stated with a cold abruptness and Smaug looked at him with a raised brow before taking a heave on his cigarette, blowing the murky smoke on Ori's face with the exhale. A grin greeted Ori once the smoky mist had faded.

 

"Master Ori, tell me. Why should it be that my head footmen, who are just as busy as myself might I add, have to drop what they are doing just to receive the frantic call of a farmer? And why should I have to come all the way down here to see you, and your- Let's say..  _disposable_ , acts? It dose not seem very fair, does it, my dearest." Smaug stated before raising a long hand and tracing Ori's cheek with it. The smaller man doing his best not to flinch away. "I received word of your farm _help_  this afternoon, my love, and I was not impressed."

 

"I don't determine my actions to impress you, Master Smaug." Ori replied, his eyes narrowing at the man, who instantly threw down his cigarette, crushed it with his boot, and turned to him with fiery eyes.

 

"Indeed, and this is the problem! You're are my intended, my future husband. You are to honour me! The way any should honour their _husband!_ " Smaug snapped as his chest puffed with rage as his shoulders hunched in fury, they remained that way from a moment before slouching again. Smaug removed his hat and carefully wiped a hand through his disorganised hair, before placing the hat back atop his head. "I apologise, my dear one, I seemed to have gotten myself worked up."

 

Ori simply glared at him, until the cold man smiled and simply moved his hand to caress Ori's cheek again. This time the small man pulled away.

 

"I am afraid I have startled you too much, I am very sorry and I hope you will forgive me." Smaug tried with an apologetic smile, but to Ori it came out as a sneer as the taller man carefully buttoned up Ori's loosened waistcoat. "I will see you at seven for tea, see to it you're not late, we still have much to discuss."

 

Smaug then turned, cane in hand as he marched down the dirt path that lead to the main street, he looked just as casual as he normally did, but inside. Ori knew he was burning up on the inside.

 

"I am not your husband." Ori hissed to himself before marching back into the schoolhouse and slamming the large doors behind him.

 

Sure enough, all the children sat in their desks, their heads turned toward their obviously distressed teacher. However, Ori simply smiled reassuringly and straightened his buttoned waistcoat, straightening back as he carefully shuffled between the gaps between the rows of the desk.

 

"Now, time for some history." Ori said before taking a seat at his large desk at the front of the class, flipping open his textbook as he sat. The small children copying hesitantly with their own small textbooks. 

 

\----

 

Dwalin sat up later that evening, eating his bowl of what could only be referred to as slop and scraps of meat that was spare from the kitchens, the large man sat silently on his bunk as shuffled cards absentmindedly. Occasionally drinking from his mug of ale as he did.

 

The large man was uninterrupted in his shuffling until he heard feet approach the end of his bed, then freeze. Dwalin looked up after a few moments to see his crew of Thorin, Gloin, and Oin, all watching him with small smirks on their faces. Dwalin placed his cards to the side and leaned on his elbow, eyeing them all up with unsure features.

 

"Aye, and what are ye lot up too? Standing about like statues." Dwalin questioned with a raised brow, he watched as Gloin and Thorin exchanged some looks of desperation before Oin stepped forward.

 

"We were just wonderin', seeing as you're so close to that little school teacher, that maybe you could take this bottle to him tomorrow, say... in exchange for more of those little strawberry tarts."

 

The trio grinned, and presented Dwalin with a bottle of rich wine, which the large man could see reflected their polite smiles.

 

Dwalin glowered.

 

"No, I ain't going to see that man again, I would rather keep my skull bullet free, thank ye very much."

 

"We're not asking you to talk with him, just make the exchange and come ba-"

 

"I said no, are ye deaf?!" Dwalin shouted now. Slamming his mug of ale to the floor, causing all three to wince simultaneously. "Now, I'm going to bed, have a nice night but keep yer voices down."

 

With that Dwalin threw himself back against the bed, causing the springs to squeak as he placed his pillow over his head and sighed. When he closed his eyes and tried to sleep he heard a small clink of something resting next to his bedside, when he opened his eyes he saw the ruby bottle, glinting at him in the dim light of the barn. He sighed before shoving his head back under his pillow. 

 

\----

 

Ori stared at the oil lamp that flickered at the side of his bed, his back straightened by the chair he was sitting in and his hands practically chained to the book in his lap. In the disant golden hue of the candle he could see dark shadows cast themselves onto the wall and dance between the cracks of the ceiling.

 

The small man sighed deeply as he noticed the door to his chambers shift open and in walked the handmaiden of the house, carrying a bowl of warm soup that steamed around the rim of the bowl.

 

"You better eat up, young master, it is certainly cold tonight." The old women said as she placed the bowl in front of the young man, along with a small loaf of bread that she pulled from her apron pocket and brushed with her hand. "Master Dori said you did not eat much at dinner, would it be rude if I asked why?"

 

"No, it would not. As long as you think me not rude for not telling you why." Ori replied with a forced smile, and the handmaid returned it with a gentler one. One that held honesty and trust.

 

"Indeed, my lord. Have a nice night." She said before shuffling away, only to pause a moment and fish through the other pockets around her waist. "Deary me, I almost forgot. A letter for you, my lord."

 

"Who is it from?" Ori asked as he dipped the edge of the roll into his soup before nibbling at it.

 

"Master Smaug." She replied before handing Ori the letter, noticing not how the young man winced and took the letter with steady resistance. 

 

Ori placed his soup to the side for a moment when he knew the handmaiden was well out of hearing range from his room, before he ripped open the envelope and unfolded the pale parchment letter inside.

 

_My Dearest Master Ori,_

_You must think me barbaric after our little, dare I say, disagreement today. Indeed, I feel myself that I have mightily done you wrong and my temper became far out of my steady control._

_Blame it on what you wish, be it the new prisoners or the pressure of my noble work._

_Either way. It was through no fault of yourself, and I was foolish to treat you in such a fashion._

_Please do me the righteous honour and attend the ball that I and my house are hosting this end of the harvest. The formal invite is attached to the letter, and please extend the greeting to that of your brothers and any other you wish to bring._

_Yours accordingly,_

_Master Smaug Nogard_

 

Ori huffed once he finished reading, he had hundreds of these letters before from Smaug. Hollow apologies and promises. The small man quickly gathered up the letter, invite, and envelope before throwing it into the raring fire in the mantle next to his chair.

 

Watching in satisfaction as the parchment shrivelled on itself and the corners grew dark, as noble flames consumed the scratching ink and turned the flames a soft shade of blue.

 

\----

 

The rain of the night pressed forth into the morning, and then into the afternoon. Never once stopping for a single moment of air or sun. Ori stood in the doorway of the schoolhouse, staring at the fat droplets that fell from the sky and splattered into the darkening puddles on the muddy floor. The small children were gathered around his waist as they too looked as the rain ploughed down from the sky, the small man looked back into the classroom to see that each desk was now covered in a jug or a bowl, as rain seeped through the roof and leaked onto all that was below it.

 

"Okay, little ones, I suppose you do not want to be here during such fun weather, so go home. Come back tomorrow and rain or shine, we're going to have school." Ori announced and the children cheered slightly before gathering their packs and slinging them over their shoulders as they ran out of the schoolhouse and dispersed in different directions, as the rain continued to drum across the earth.

 

Ori only then noticed a shadowy figure at the end of the narrow path, dressed in a heavy overcoat and a rounded hat to mask a bare head.

 

"Dwalin?" Ori questioned through the curtain of the rain as the large man approached.

 

"Hello, Master Ori." The man replied with a slightly bow in his back and Ori waved him off quickly.

 

"Deary me, you're scantly dressed. Come in, before you catch your death." Ori said quickly before turning back into the school and beckoning the man in. "Come along, it's alright."

 

Dwalin ducked as he stepped through the low bearing door and looked around the schoolhouse, taking in the pitying sight of the jugs and leaking roof above them, as the water trickled through the cracks and landed with a rushed plop into the already filling jugs and bowls.

 

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again," Ori said as he returned to the desk in the front of the class as he adjusted some papers. "I saw you at the farm the other day an-"

 

"Ye saw me?" Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow and Ori laughed softly.

 

"Of course... you were hid behind that rusty old wheelbarrow like some startled crow." Ori teased as he straightened his papers. "I thought... well, I thought you just didn't want to see me."

 

Dwalin didn't respond, only looked toward the door and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn't very well lie and say he wasn't hiding from the smaller man, but he couldn't very well tell him why he was hiding and how he wasn't afraid of the smaller man, only afraid of the small flutters in his chest when he was nearby.

 

"Anyway, that's not what you came here for... to see me, I mean." Ori said disappointedly. Dwalin quickly removed his damp hat as he shook his head in disagreement, before placing the hat on the side of one of the smaller desks nearby.

 

"No, no, I did. I did come to see ye... well, to give ye this." Dwalin said before passing the bottle of wine he had tucked beneath his coat. "My friends wanted to give it to ye, as a thank ye for the food ye gave out the other day."

 

Ori smiled brightly and accepted the bottle, not contemplating the warmth of Dwalin's hands as they swapped the smooth wine bottle between them.

 

"-And they ask if they could perhaps have more of those fine strawberry tarts ye made." Dwalin continued and Ori smiled slightly with a nod.

 

"Of course, I will make as many as they want." 

 

Dwalin then felt a raindrop on his head and he looked up with a huff, that made Ori giggle slightly in his hand.

 

"I can fix that, ye know." Dwalin said as he inspected the roof, the bottoms of the shingles looking loose and curled. "Shouldn't take much, I'd wager."

 

"Really?" Ori asked with a tilted head.

 

"Aye, probably a damaged shake, nothing more." Dwalin commented as he continued looking at the ceiling and not the pleased looking young man at his side. "I made me brother a wheelchair once, in his old age. And I'm pretty good with a hammer."

 

"How would I repay you then?" Ori question and Dwalin shrugged.

 

"Signing off on my labour reports for the hours of work I do, wouldn't go amiss. I am mean't to be of service to the mainlanders, if I recall my latest sentence." Dwalin stated and Ori hummed in agreement before the larger man added. "And those strawberry tarts of course."

 

Ori nodded and scoffed like it wasn't even a question before examining the larger man beside him, whose wrists, that poked out beneath his cuffs, were rubbed raw from years of chains. While his neck displayed a fine wing of ink from beneath his musty shirt collar. He knew he shouldn't trust this man. He being an alpha and a criminal at that, but the softness of his blue eyes bared no callousness or brutality like his brothers said they would. So, the smaller man smiled.

 

"Deal." Ori stated as he extended is hand toward the man. Dwalin gave him a slightly lopsided smile before clasping his own hand around the smallers and giving it a firm shake.

 

Neither dared to comment on the small spark they felt bolt through them both at the touch, and Ori found himself blushing brightly as he watched the larger man bow his head to him then scurry back out of the schoolhouse. Leaving Ori in silence for a moment before he scampered back in and collected his hat from the small desk, smiling sheepishly as he did. Then he quickly marched back out of the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
